


The Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Debate Team, First Meetings, High School AU, M/M, drama club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When A series of terrible events lead the drama club and Debate team to share buses, Reynir uses this time to get to know The brooding Onni Hotakainen, a senior who always looks like he is about to cry.





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> So! to untangle things, Onni is a senior, Reynir and Tuuri are both Freshmen, and Lalli is in Eighth grade. Yes I fudged some of their ages to fit my agenda. this is also based on U.S high school things, so If anythings confusing y'all can Just ask. 
> 
> This was also a request from tumblr!

Due to unfortunate events the Debate club had to share the bus with the Drama club. This was the worst day Onni ever had. He had to deal with a screaming Tuuri, who complained that “ No one understands her!” and an unreasonable Lalli who refused to go to school. After that Onni had went to school only to find out that the bus that was to take the debate team to their first contest broke down after the bus route Yesterday Night. So yes, this day was going to get even worse. How does a day even get better after that?   
Resting his head on the cool window on the bus after a very chaotic loading, Onni contemplated how in the world he would feed everyone tonight. He would probably have to go hungry. Trying to make a whole chicken last two weeks was not easy, and even in his efforts they were down to the breasts and the legs. He can only work so much without it interfering his school work. Oh well,It wasn’t the first time he went to bed hungry anyways. Eyes closing for a nap,Onni was startled when a student came to sit by him. He was tall, lanky and had enough hair to probably make two quilts. He had freckles spread across his nose, spreading down to his neck. Onni had to admit he seemed kind of cute. But He was far too busy to even contemplate dating.The tall guy sat down nervously, and Onni assumed by his disposition that he was probably a Freshman. 

“Uh hey” the red guy was trying to make small talk apparently. Onni had no time for this crap.

“Yes? What do you want?”

“ Just trying to make small talk..”

“Small talk will get you nowhere”

They sat in silence. Reyir contemplating moving seats, and Onni brooding. 

No, Reynir was way too invested in this guy to move. He has seen Onni walk around school all year. Looking depressed and tired. But still, he seemed interesting. He sometimes got this really weird look on his face when he walked. Maybe he was just thinking about dinner, or maybe he just really needed to concentrate on walking. Either way, he was curious about the guy.

“We might as well talk.” Reynir said “We will be here awhile”

Onni snorted. “ I am not talking to a guy who walks around with sandals in the middle of January” 

“It’s not that bad out! Besides my boots are still wet From feeding the sheep!” 

Onni just scoffed, turned to the window, then turned back towards the other male, curious about the sheep. His family never really had animals. Mom was allergic to any animal with fur, and Dad was never too keen on pets. So the fact that these guy had a whole barnful of sheep was surprising “Sheep?” Onni echoed. This made Reynir nod enthusiastically, his red bangs flopping around. “ There’s Fluffy, Curly, Carl…” the list went on and on, but Onni found himself entranced. Reynir went on for a while, and Onni learned a bunch of things that day.  
One, Reynir knew all the names of the sheep, Two, He was from Iceland, and an exchange student who, Ironically enough went to live on a sheep farm here in Finland. It’ only been a few months but he already knew all the names of the sheep in the herd.   
By the time they made it to the UIL events, they had already been through an array of Topics, ranging from sheep to siblings. Though Reynir was doing all of the talking, Onni was rather enjoying it, the gentle lull of his voice was comforting. So comforting in fact that Onni didn’t realize his ass hurt until he got off the bus. But he didn’t mind really. 

“Well! Good luck on your Debate!” Reynir was all smiles as he got up, following the older man off the bus, and into the parking lot where the two teams separated into two groups, waiting for their sponsors who were on the bus still. It had rained earlier, the cement under their feet was wet and dark. Onni studied the cement as he waited for his sponsor. He wasn’t sure what to say to the Guy so he decided saying nothing at all was best.   
It wasn’t an awkward silence, not really. They both were comfortable, nothing had to b said, at least on Onni’s part, and Reynir wasn’t even sure of what to say. Onni didn’t contribute much to the conversation, never really handed out information about his own life. But Reynir wanted to know. Not because he was nosy, but because Onni seemed sad.   
About to say something Reynir opened his mouth, but as luck would have it that was when the teachers came out and sorted the children, the chattering grew louder, and finally the two were seperated. The last thought Reynir had of comfort was the thought of the ride home from the event with Onni. And then they went inside the building, cold and unforgiving.


End file.
